


Rumple, why does Roland have two Mommies?

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Roland Hood - son, cockblock sexy, evil Zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident after the Sherwood forest, Emma and Regina decide to take him in as their son. What reperecussions will it bring?</p><p>It is inspired by a gifset of the girls with the actor who play Roland. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life was going well for Regina, Emma, and Henry. Unbenownst to him, his mothers were engaged in a passionate relationship that was on _much_ more than it was off. As far as he knew, his mothers lived in different houses – Emma in the Charming’s apartment and Regina in the Mayor’s Manor.

            One morning, Emma waited until Henry was off to school, as well as Mary Margaret, giving them a polite goodbye hug, quickly texting Regina.

            **To Regina:** Hey sexy. Wanna have a visitor?

            **To Emma:** If you mean something that doesn’t run on batteries hell yes.

 **To Regina:** clean your schedule

            **To Emma:** only if you clean yours

            Emma smirked, driving down Storybrooke lane, her thoughts consumed with lusty thoughts and lacy lingere, when she was immediately pulled aside by the dwarves, apparent local officers, to allow the firemen and police officers get by to an unknown scene. Well, that was a mood turner.

            “What’s going on?” Emma asked sticking her head out the window in a huff. Her day was disappearing in front of her but above _why did no one call the_ _Sherrif’s department?_

Doc seemed at odds for words, looking around to find someone in charge. There was no one in charge. Because Emma’s normally in charge.           

            “You can go through,” Doc said politely and still confused about what the hell was going on. Emma rolled her eyes, parked her car, and started headed for the poorly blocked off scene.

            Turns out the fire was coming from the Merry Men’s camp. Apparently one of the Will Scarlett’s tent at caught fire, and with all their tents in a row , unfortunately the fire became suddenly massive. A suicide mission. With only one small survivor.

            Roland. Who, in mercy had gone off to the bathroom in the middle of the night and left the camp. He stood there unnoticed by the police officers, tears streaking down his cheeks as his world was knocked down. His parents gone. Everyone thing he knew, gone.

             “Oh god,” Emma said, gripping the steering wheel tightly, her eyes closed as she tried not to relive the life that Roland lost. “Roland.”

            Doc’s eyes widened. “I shall go get him at once.”

            “Okay,” Emma shouted from where she stood, “Everyone’s gonna listen to me, got it? I’m the Sherriff and this is my town. We’re gonna rope off the area. We’re gonna salvage what we can and see if there are possibly any survivors. All—others will be brought to med tanks where they will be IDed... _and sent to the morgue_ ,” she finished the sentence in her head.

            “Do you see this child here?” she motioned for Roland to run over, and he buried himself in her when she hugged. “This child lost everything today. _No_ press. _Nothing_ to anyone besides me. No side by side mutters. Keep. Quiet.”

            “Oh god, Roland,” she wiped his cheeks and tried to give him an optomistic smiled. “Just give me a second. “I’m gonna make all these people go away.”

            “Regina did that once she started fire, she got in trouble!” Roland’s eyes widened.

            “Don’t worry kid,” Emma laughed a little. “My methods are tried and true. Stay with Doc okay?"

            Emma brushed off her knees as she stood up, pulling her threadbare hat around her forehead. She closed her jacket tightly against the Maine wind and walked over to where the small, albeit forceful, press was. Great. The sun was directly in her eyes. Probably for good lighting. All TV cameras around her. Exactly where she did not like to be. 

            “I’m going to make a comment and not take any questions. Early this morning Robin Hood and his Early Men’s camp was burnt down, along with Zelena and their daughter Mae. The only survivor is Roland Hood. Obviously this is a horrible time for Roland, I suspect the Mayor will make a statement later. Please give the boy some time and allow him time to adjust. Arrangements and will go through the Family Services which happens to be the Sherriff’s Department.”

~*~ 

            Regina was furious. No. Regina was _frustrated._ Surely the savior could whiff into a room, so _Where. Was. Her. Girlfriend?_ Her beautiful, pale girlfriend whom she loved to leave marks on, loved to here her moan, loved to watch her writhe and flash underneath her. She was 20 minutes late and instead of being worried something was happening, she was too wound up in her thoughts to think about anything but _sex!!!_

 **From Mrs. Blanchard:** Are you watching???

 **From Mrs. Blanchard:** It’s horrible I’m almost crying!!

 **From Mrs. Blanchard:** Turn on channel 3!

            Okay, well, Mary Margaret was sad so it had to be bad. At least it meant their sex tape after a couple mojitos and a few shots hadn’t leaked to the press. She was confused until she turned on channel three, and saw her wife giving a statement about the death of Robin Hood. And even worth, the lonesome of Roland. 

 **From Regina to Emma:** bring him here.

            Soon, there _was a whiff_ (knew it) of white smoke, and a pale Emma and paler Roland. Regina didn’t know who to attend to first. Emma. Emma just needed a shower to get her thoughts straight, new clothing as she was wearing clothes dredge with ash, and a drink. No one cared if it was 9 AM. Roland would need hours of reassurance and hugs.

            “I have to get back to the station,” Emma said.

            “No you’re not,” Regina said, using her and-I-will-call-you-Miss-Swan voice.

            “No one is around to lead the fight! My father’s out of town, I have to go!” Emma said.

            “What about that deputy?”

            “Oh you mean the deputy with the great eyes and no idea about anything?”

            “ _Yes._ All you need today is a face. You can work from home today because I don’t like how you look.”

            Emma reached up and rubbed her forehead. “What do you mean?”

            “I saw what you said about Roland in Foster Care and you almost fainted. You’re having relapse pains because of your parents, and I can barely contain my guilt because of it. Please. Stay home with the two of us. Answer questions on the phone.”

            Emma nodded slowly, watching toiletries and a nice blouse and comfortable pants slip into Regina’s hand. “Those look—warm.” She gulped. They were almost making her as turned on as before.

            “With a special warming spell to keep them warm,” Regina winked.

            “Oh god,” Emma grabbed them and ran into the bathroom, laughing a little.

             About fifteen minutes later, Emma walked down, almost in jubilee, despite her bad day. “You have a _magic hair dryer_ ,” she said, touching her hair which was dry in seconds, and a mat that could dry her in seconds. It was some strange futuristic bathroom fueled by magic.

            “I told you Miss Swan would like it,” Regina said gently to Roland. “It might make you feel better to take a shower and get in pajamas.”

            “It definitely made me feel better,” Emma nodded. “You should try it.”

            “A-A shower? In a room? Not outside?” Roland asked.

            “Not at all,” Regina said. Though now she was thinking about all she did with a man who didn’t know about showering. Love truly was blind. 

            “Do you want me to show you?” Regina asked, but Roland still shook his head. “I just want a blankie and a pillow but I want to be near you.”

            “How bout the couch?” Regina and Emma were fully in sync, both knew any kind of sex was out the window.

            “Let me email the deputy and be right back,” Emma said, leaving the room to sit in front of the frankly ginormous screen.

 **To Deputy Elizabeth,**

**Please send all news calls to my own phone. Please do not answer any emails. We want to keep this silent. Spending the day with the Mayor and the victim.**

**Emma**

Zelena turned around from the table, a smirk on her face. Her plan had succeeded. She’d gotten Mae from the fire and whiffed off, just in time to dress up in dress clothes and camouflage for her job. She’d _finally_ rid herself of Robin. But the boy still had to go.

**To Emma:**

**Oh of course!!! Please tell Mme Mayor and the boy to be well. X**

**Eliza**

Zelena kissed the head of the fussing child in her arms. "There there, green bean. I'm right here."


	2. Baby, Come Back

            Unfortunately, the situation with Roland was not as easily dealt with as it would have been once upon a time. It was illegal to keep him without a guardian, and no one in town had the space, time, or money. So at 8 AM, there was a knock at the door with the local DA and Archie. 

            “What?” Emma asked, her guard immediately going up.

            “You know what we have to do,” Archie said softly. “It’s just—the law.”

            “We live in a town where people are story book characters. We don’t exactly _follow the law_. And you know Roland is safe with me.”

            “But you have a job, and barely a room in your parent’s loft. There are other parent’s willing to adopt, and would be able to give Roland a more stable life,” Archie said.

            Emma couldn’t argue with that, and stepped back. “Fine.”

            “This really is for the best,” Archie said. 

            “I’m not backing down,” Emma warned, her eyes burning at Archie. 

            “I’m not expecting you to,” he said, giving her a small smile. 

~*~ 

            “But you don’t understand,” Emma said, running to keep up with the officer as they walked the prescient. This child is loved by an entire _town_ detective. He doesn’t need a parent when he has so many people fighting for him _now._ ” Emma felt her hands getting hot and tried to calm herself down and not catch Roland’s file on fire.

            “Miss Swan, I understand,” the woman said, and was probably a bit annoyed with this constant yapping in her ear. “All I can do is get you to talk to the detective in charge.” Whatever needed to calm the blonde down.

            “Emma?” this woman’s demeanor was completely different. She had a worn, happy, face, almost out of place for a prescient. 

            “I’m Detective Drew. I’m so sorry to hear about Roland’s parents. They died in a car crash?” she shuffled through papers. “Is there insurance, any kind of record.”

            Roland, having barely lived in the real world long enough to know how to use a rubber duck (the concept still confused him), didn’t have any kind of papers Emma could provide her with. This was going to set her with trouble.

            “Honestly ma’am, I just—found the child at the scene and I’ve taken him in with my—partner. We both don’t see why he has to be taken again,” Emma said. “I was in the foster system I know it can be—”

            “Cruel, you’re right,” the Detective nodded. “Well, you’re right I don’t see why he needs to be pulled—let me talk to people and I’ll get back to you.” 

            Emma beamed, nodding. “Thank you. I just really don’t wanna lose him. Losing his father and mother was already a tragedy.” 

            “What did his father and mother do?”

            Thief and witch didn’t seem acceptable, so Emma went with the classic “Contractor and Doctor.”

            “Well, everything seems to be in order, but—are you and your partner married?” The Detective asked slowly.

            “No, we’ve been taking it slowly, and neither of us are really the marrying type,” Emma said, biting her red lip.

            “Well, it’s just—people are more inclined to give a child to someone who is married, so they have a better chance at a stable life.” 

            Emma sat back speechless. Married? To Regina? Mrs. Mills? Mrs. Swan? Wedding or Court? Her mom would want a wedding. She looked out at the small boy showing the officer his truck and smiled a little.

A…family?

~*~

 

            “ _Marriage_?” Regina asked, her eyes wide. “I thought—everything you’ve said about it.”

            “I did too, but—think about it, we’ve been dating awhile, I basically sleep at your house—”

            “We haven’t even told Henry about it!” Regina said. 

            That silenced Emma. Of course. They couldn’t even approach marriage until they came out to their friends and family.

            “How will we do it?” Emma asked.

            “We could tell your family and then do something at Granny’s,” Regina said.

            Emma was silent.

            “Or not?”

            “No, it’s not that, it’s that what if—what if I lose another family?” Emma’s voice sounded like a child. “I can’t lose this family…”

            “You really think _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_ are going to be upset?”

            “I just don’t know if they’ll get it,” Emma whispered.

            “They’ve lived in the 21st century long enough, I promise,” Regina said.

            Emma finally nodded but bit her lip, gripping Regina tightly for the rest of the night.


End file.
